A Fairies Tale
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: On a crisp, autumn night, Hakuba discovers there is more to the Kaitou Kid then he could have ever dreamed possible. HakubaKaito
1. Discovery

**Story Note: **Heavy abuse of ancient mythology, classical and modern literature in future chapters.**  
**

**A Fairies Tale**

** Chapter One: Discovery  
**

_Fairy stories are something almost every child grows up with. Stories of good and evil, of things that fly, talk, twist and live in ways that no human ever could. Stories of things that breath magic into the very air._

_But fairy stories are just that...stories. The children grow up and the tales are put away for another generation. Dreams and magic are replaced by logic and science. After all...fairies don't exist._

_Right?_

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The white clad thief yelled and the crowd below him roared in appreciation, several fan girls screaming his name. The thief gave them a low, courtly bow before jumping the from the balcony, giving a spin in the air. He hit the button and white wings snapped open, catching the wind currents, allowing the thief to soar over the crowd, towards the statue guarding the entrance of the arts academy.

A couple decades ago, some genius designer had decided that real, shining emeralds would be a more fitting set of eyes for the statue of Aphrodite then the cheap, synthetic ones previously housed in the sockets. Really, it was just prey waiting for a thief courageous enough to scale the giant monument.

Nakamori had wondered why Kid had never gone for it before, but that wondering had been brief, lingering only a moment over that morning's coffee. Currently the inspector's mind was too busy cursing and plotting to really think of much.

Beside the inspector, a detective was snapping orders into his radio, eyes trained on the white figure above them. The pair couldn't greet the thief properly at the top of the statue, no access and ban on city officials standing on top of monuments after they, accidentally mind you, sent the tribute to the late mayor crashing onto the street, destroying it as well as the local public library.

Kaito landed lightly on the head of the statue, wings snapping back, returning to his trademark cape as he knelt, almost vertical to the statue's front, smiling at the twinkling emeralds. "Hullo, ladies." he whispered, reaching into his pocket for a small pry bar.

"Get him!" Nakamori roared and two special force teams started repelling down the side of the building, towards the statue. Hakuba grinned as he saw Kid turn, almost hearing the curses that were likely coursing through the young thief's brain as the black clad figures moved closer. He moved to join the squad coming up the side of the building, grabbing a safety line and clipping it to his harness.

Just as both units got closer to the thief however, a brilliant flash lit up the night, causing many to cover their faces, missing the exit of the thief and the two emeralds. Hakuba continued his climb as Nakamori's curses could be heard over the radio. He stopped, hovering next to the statue's face, staring at the empty eye sockets. The emeralds had been encased in cement and then covered with gold. Kid should NOT have been able to remove them that quickly. And yet, there was the proof, two very empty eyes, not a trace of gold or cement removed.

--

Emeralds safely tucked away to gods knew where, policemen cursing below him, Kaito smiled, standing on the back edge of the arts academy, staring down at the night. He took a step and fell, letting the winds embrace him like a long lost lover. After a moment of free falling he twisted, glider snapping open, taking him back up and and almost to the height of the academy before pushing him away from the building, towards the downtown section.

The air was warm, perfect weather to simply lay out and enjoy. He wished he had a more secluded spot, away from fans and cameras so he could really _FLY_. But for now, this would do, watching the city pass by and the stars shine.

On the street below, a shadowed figure raised it's arms, a sharp crack renting the air before light streaked the sky. The police, now reaching the roof of the academy again turned and watched as the white clad thief they had been chasing tumbled from the sky, leaning haphazardly on the roof of a dance studio, his broken glider cushioning his body. The team radioed down, the men on the ground already in pursuit, half for the gunman, half to check on the Kid.

Hakuba had been the closest, heading back to the station with his pictures from the heist to be processed, along with a smear of something black he collected from the statue. His grandmother jerked her convertible to the side of the road and Hakuba shoved his way out of the car, taking off at a run, barely pausing as he hit the peeling red fire escape at the side of the building.

He ran, climbed, and forced his way up the rusting stairs, falling over the side of the roof in his haste. As he pushed himself up he stared at the crumbled figure tangled in silk and metal piping, trying to remain calm and rational.

It was a grotesque sight, if he had to be honest. Blood stained everything, and in the middle, tangled together in a bloody mass, was what looked like Kid's intestines, now resting outside his body. Hakuba swallowed violently, kneeling next to the thief, reaching in his right trouser pocket for a fresh pair of vinyl gloves.

Pulling them on, careful not to rip the thin plastic, he gently reached out, brushing strands of hair from Kid's neck, feeling for a pulse. As it beat against his fingers he let out a sigh of relief, the hand sliding down Kid's chest, feeling for wounds, as the other hand gently rolled Kid onto his back.

The thief groaned and Hakuba pulled his hands away, watching as deep blue eyes fluttered, blinking slowly before opening, staring at the sky above. The pair was silent, Hakuba watching Kid who in turn watched the sky. Hakuba wondered where the thief's mind was, what he was thinking, before returning to examining the blood stained body.

It started at Kid's feet. A wave, invisible except for the slight...shifting, as if air was wavering over a hot surface, displaced by the temperature. Hakuba stared, one hand frozen on Kid's waist, the other on the thief's chest, watching the wave of air move, from the tips of the white pull on loafer's, up over sock clad ankles, pausing for a moment at the hem of Kid's pants before moving on, up over calves, trailing the knees, caressing up Kid's thighs before moving higher still.

Hakuba lifted the hand on Kid's waist and watched, eyes widening as the wave moved over Kid's stomach, the writhing mass buried under the wave before simply vanishing, leaving behind a smooth, unbroken shirt and a neatly buttoned jacket.

The wave moved on but Hakuba didn't notice, staring at the sight before him before reaching down and shoving Kid's jacket and shirt up, barring the thief's stomach. There was no wound, no injury. Just the flat, tanned skin of a stomach. Hakuba poked at it, receiving a growl in reply. Kid reached down, seizing the detective's wrist, glaring at him. "Don't. Touch." he said, before releasing the other teen, sitting up.

Kid reached up and removed the glider's harness from his back, letting it fall to the roof, freeing him from it's weight. He sat there, taking stock of himself and the blood, before raising his eyes up to Hakuba, waiting.

"What..." Hakuba started but trailed off, not knowing which question to ask. 'What are you?' sounded rude, 'What was that?' sounded stupid, and any other question worth asking at the moment just wouldn't come to him. As the sound of sirens grew louder, Hakuba reached out a hand to the thief, settling on silence.

Kid stared at the gloved hand before placing his in it, allowing the detective to pull him to his feet. He glanced at the approaching sirens, before lowering his head. Without his glider he was trapped on the roof. He couldn't run, and he couldn't fly, not with Hakuba standing there.

"It seems you have won this round, Tantei-san." he said softly, raising his head to look into Hakuba's face.

--

It had only taken ten minutes, for them to capture, and then promptly lose, Kaitou Kid. TV stations across the world were broadcasting their failure as fans, once mourning, now celebrated. Hakuba shoved his hands into his pockets, electing to walk back to the house he shared with his father and grandparents rather then have his grandmother drive. The walk would do him good, and allow him to release some of the frustration that was building before he was faced with his family again.

As he walked, his mind replayed the events on the roof, studying every detail, examining each pieces, trying to fit them together into a logical picture.

But there was nothing logical about a grievous wound turning into a perfect, unblemished body.

As he walked, he watched the rock he had been kicking for two blocks roll end over end, stopping before coming in contact with his foot again. The rock was relaxing, it's pattern of rolling, stopping and then rolling again calming to him. So intent on the rock, and the puzzle in his mind was he, that he almost missed the sound. A soft crunch, another foot falling in a pattern opposite of his. He stared harder at the rock, giving it a harder kick as he listened behind him, the sound of the rolling rock contrasting to the footstep.

He turned the corner and stopped, waiting, looking behind him. The footsteps followed and stopped as well. Kid stood, staring at him, his own hands in his pockets, shadows guarding his face. Hakuba studied the thief before arching one pale blond eyebrow. "Shouldn't you have ran off to whatever cave you hide in?" he asked, tone bitter, still annoyed at the loss of his prize, who was now standing before him again.

"I need you to forget," Kid said softly, moving closer to Hakuba, staring up into those brown eyes.

"Forget...what?" Hakuba said, taking a step back, only to have the step mirrored by the thief.

"Forget tonight, forget the rooftop, forget everything..."

The air grew warmer around the pair, a miniature whirlwind blowing past, scattering fallen leaves and garbage. Hakuba stared into the intent blue eyes, falling deeper and deeper with each second that passed. He had never seen Kid's eyes so serious...so pleading. "I can't..." he whispered.

Kid moved closer, his cape billowing in the breeze, caressing Hakuba's body as he focused harder on the boy, his whole being consumed with Hakuba forgetting. "Please...forget." he whispered.

"I ca..." Hakuba's eyes rolled back and the teen pitched forward, falling toward the thief. Kid reacted, taking a step back before grabbing the taller boy, eyes wide, frightened. As the wind died down, the air returning to the crisp fall temperature, he blinked, glancing down at the body in his arms.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen." he breathed.

--

"It's. Not. Working. Jii!"

"You're not concentrating, Young Master. Focus, put all your will and intent behind it."

"It's still not woorrrkkkiiinnggg..."

"Young Master..."

The voice sounded exasperated, as if the speaker had gone over the subject many times with a pupil who would not pay attention and would not listen. Hakuba glared at the voice, wanting to roll back over and go further to sleep.

Unfortunately, the glare was in his mind and the voices were slowly pulling him from the dark, warm embrace he wanted to return to. As the darkness started to pull away, the sweet caress sliding from his mind, it was replaced by awareness, and a stabbing headache that brought him shooting upright in bed, and then laid him back out as he groaned, squeezing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Kaito and Jii turned towards the detective, the younger man stepping towards the futon while the older disappeared into another room. Kaito knelt next to the mattress, gently pulling the hands off of Hakuba's eyes. "Hakuba?" he asked softly, studying the face before him. "You alive?"

Hakuba's eyes squeezed tightly shut for a moment, before fluttering and opening, staring up at Kaito. He had been expecting Kid. And while he knew Kid WAS Kaito, it was quite odd to see Kaito instead of the expected Kid. He made an odd gurgling noise, as if to ask why he was seeing one and not the other.

"Alive!" Kaito declared and released Hakuba's hands, smiling down at him. "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't remember." he said softly, lifting up his hand to rub at his right temple.

"Don't remember...what?" Kaito said, testing the water, feeling a bit of hope bubble up inside him.

"I'm...not sure." Hakuba awnsered, frowning at that, casting his mind back over the night.

Jii returned, carrying an ice pack and a bottle of aspirin. The ice pack he laid on Hakuba's forehead, earning a grateful mummer, the aspirin he opened and shook two tablets out before handing them to the detective.

"He doesn't remember!" Kaito said happily, before frowning at Jii's look. "What?"

"I think it's only temporary, young master." Jii said before nodding to the detective.

Kaito turned, just as a hand shot out, gripping the front of his t-shirt. He yelled, trying to pull it away from him. "What that...Hakuba?!"

The blond was sitting up now, holding the ice pack, staring intently at Kaito. He studied the thief for a moment before jerking on the shirt, causing Kaito to fall forward, his shirt sliding up and off of him. "You were injured," he said, staring at Kaito's body, studying it. "You were injured, there was blood!"

"Umm..." Kaito gave a weak laugh, retrieving his shirt from Hakuba's now slack grip. "Just your imagination?" he tried and earned a hard glare in reply. "Thought it wouldn't work." he muttered, before resting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

"Young master, perhaps if I..."

"No." Kaito said, and the finality of the word caused the older man to back up, blinking at his charge. "Very well then. I shall...see your mother." he said, turning and heading up the stairs before slipping out the portrait.

Kaito sighed, staring at the floor between his legs, trying to figure out how to proceed. Raising his head he watched Hakuba, the detective now laying down again, staring at the ceiling. "what do you want to know?" he asked finally, watching the teen turn towards him.

"Everything," Hakuba said, not one to back down or shy away. "Tell me everything."

"I can't," Kaito said sadly. "Not even I know everything."

"Then start, with what the hell happened tonight."

"I was shot at, I fell, you found me." Kaito summed up and smiled cheekily at the new glare.

"You were injured, you fell, I found you BLEEDING and WOUNDED, and now you're not." Hakuba corrected. "Try again, and this time with the truth.

Kaito sighed before leaning back in the chair, supporting himself on the two back legs. "Do you know what the word 'fey' means?" he asked softly, the English word rolling easily off his tounge despite the fact most others didn't.

"It means many things. Doomed to die, Appearing to be under a spell, something supernatural, or being in high spirits." Hakuba awnsered. He opened his mouth again to speak after a moment of though, only to find Kaito's finger against his lips.

"For this, we'll take the first and third definitions." he said, smiling. "It's also a species."

--

_Long ago, before time and history even started to be written down and recorded, there were stories. Each told from the elder to the next generation of the tribe. Stories of gods and monsters, of heroes and valiant deeds. Stories of Life, Death, Love and Renewal._

_As the worlds changed and people grew wiser, the stories changed and adapted, old gods were replaced by new, stories twisted to incorporate the changing times. Oral histories were replaced by written ones. Logic replaced myth._

_And eventually the gods faded away, the stories gathering in dusty books to be pulled out and enjoyed, but never believed._

_But the gods still lived, watching their charges, even as they turned away, even as they stopped believing. And the creatures and myths hid themselves from the non believing world around them, waiting for time to shift, for another set of believers._

_--_

"This is an ill conceived elaborate joke," Hakuba said, putting is arm over his eyes as he laid back on the bed, staring at the white ceiling above him. Kaito faltered in his story, blinking at the teen in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"You expect me to believe, that the old gods and creatures of myth and legend are REAL? That there are whole...communities of these creatures out there, and that you're one of them?" Hakuba snorted, turning his head. "I will admit, you have the qualities of a fairy, but you are human, Kaito. Same as everyone else. An extraordinary human perhaps...but still human."

Kaito sighed, massaging his temple. He had known of course, that this wouldn't be an easy conversation, but he had expected SOME measure of belief. After all, Hakuba CAME from the world he spoke of. The blond was a decedent of the species, even if it was so diluted that it didn't show.

But apparently, belief had nothing to do with what was in your blood.

"Believe what you will," Kaito said tiredly, leaning forward on his hand again, watching Hakuba. "But forget it just the same."

"While I would gladly forget this ill mannered joke, I must ask why? After all, you went through all the trouble of creating it, what is the point of forgetting?"

Kaito opened his mouth, but the awnser came from behind him, causing both boys to turn to look at the woman in the doorway.

"Because you're not supposed to know," Kaito's mother said simply, setting a tray next to the futon, handing each boy a glass of juice. "The fey are a distrustful species as a whole, but time has not been kind and they're even more so now. Once hunted down and destroyed, they will now do anything to keep their secret. Even destroying their own as traitors." She glanced at Kaito when she said that, the boy looking away, unable to face his mother.

She brushed her fingers over her son's cheek before looking back at the detective, smiling softly. "I know it's hard to wrap your mind around," she said, her voice soothing, brushing a lock of blond hair from the teen's eyes, causing a warm, bubbling feeling to course through Hakuba. "I was there once, listening to Toichi say the same things...I thought he was insane."

"You're..."

"Human. Normal, like yourself." She seated herself on the floor, smoothing her apron. "It took me three months before I believed. Three months of thinking the man I loved had gone insane."

"How did you..."

"I flew." She said, and left it at that. She picked up one of the sandwiches from the plate on the tray, taking a bite, watching as Hakuba digested the information. You could almost see the blond's mind turning, trying to slide everything into neat little boxes that made sense. Except it seemed he was trying to shove a square peg into a round hole. None of it made sense.

Leaving the boy to his thoughts, Mika turned to her son, offering him a sandwich. "Your grandmother has called." she said and Kaito stiffened, frozen in the process of taking a bite. He hadn't thought it would be this soon, even through he knew it would come quickly.

His grandmother never let anything pass for long.

"When?"

"She wishes to see you next week. She will be in the country then and thought it would be easier then us flying out to her."

Kaito frowned at this, taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing it thoughtfully. For his grandmother to come here, meant something was going on that needed her...personal touch. His grandmother rarely left her country of birth, especially since she had enough aides and proxies here to handle everything but a war.

"She also wants to meet him." Mika added and then patted her son's back as he choked. He looked at his mother, his eyes wide and wild and Mika shook her head sadly. "She has ordered it. If you BOTH do not show up, she will call up the hunt."

Kaito swallowed, staring at the detective on the futon before him. What had once seemed so simple, was now very, very complicated.

Mika stood, patting her son on the shoulder. "Relax, Kaito, Jii and I will be there with you. Though, if you're going to make a move, you should do it now while you have time. He won't be around forever."

A blush stole up Kaito's cheeks and he swatted at his mother whom laughed and left the boys alone. Kaito sighed, leaning back in his chair again, watching the ceiling.


	2. Traitorous Intent

**Chapter Two: Traitorous Intent**

_I'm a traitor, but I don't consider myself a traitor.  
Aldrich Ames _

Kaito sighed, staring at his hands, watching them tremble. So far Hakuba was handling this well. As well as one could expect for finding out his classmate was immortal and had just sentenced them both to a very messy death.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he wasn't sure if he was apologizing to Hakuba or not.

"So, we're going to die, because you got injured...and the only people who CAN know who you are, have to be in love with you," Hakuba summed up, looking over his shoulder at Kaito for the boy's answer.

"Right," Kaito said softly, still finding his hands fascinating.

"So, we'll pretend to be in love," Hakuba said, shrugging.

Kaito gave a laugh without mirth, finally looking up at the blond above him. "Lies are horrific thing in the Fae, Hakuba. We've developed a way to see through them." Kaito stood, stretching his arms over his head. "To lie to my grandmother means your death, INSTANTLY, no waiting, no torture, just your head separated from your neck." He yelped in surprise as an arm was wrapped around his waist, drawing him into a larger body. He blinked, tilting his head back, looking up into Hakuba's eyes.

"I never said I'd be lying," Hakuba said, his voice soft. He leaned down, capturing Kaito's lips in a soft, tender kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled at the rather stunned look on Kaito's face, keeping his arm around the thief's waist as a smile started to form on the boy's lips.

Kaito finally opened his eyes, smiling up at Hakuba before frowning at the look in the blond's eyes. He searched them, careful to stay away from the pulse that wanted to delve into Hakuba's mind, preferring the blond speak for himself. "What?"

"You tried to erase my memory," Hakuba started, but there was no anger or heat in the words, just a fact.

"Yes..."

"Why can't they do it?"

Kaito sighed, resting his head on Hakuba's chest, enjoying the heart beating against his ear, counting every beat. "My grandmother would rather kill you then allow the chance that something could go wrong. The only other three...one is too young to handle it, one is too far away, unless grandmother brought her, which I doubt..." he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut.

"And the last?" Hakuba probed, reaching up to gently caress the hairs at the nape of Kaito's neck, a thrill he never thought he'd get.

"I am the Bearer of False Memories. I weave illusions, from joy to pain, to keep my family safe." Kaito said, as if it were long rehearsed and boring. "And now I am a traitor. They would not trust me. Besides, it didn't work the first time." he said, giving Hakuba a grin.

"You're...the last one." Hakuba said needlessly before sighing, brushing a finger down Kaito's cheek. "I guess we'll just have to see where next week takes us."

--

The Palace in the Woods was a sight Kaito never grew tired of seeing. Built from the ground they walked on, constructed with magic and sheer will, the twisting roots and large leaves that served as walls, pillars and roofs called to the elemental side of Kaito. It nourished him when he felt weary from being away from his home for so long.

As the glamours that hid it from mortal sight fell, he heard Hakuba's sharp intake of breath. A smile quirked on the thief's lips as he turned to watch his boyfriend's reaction, before taking Hakuba's hand. "Welcome to my home," he whispered, leading the blond up the long wooden carved stair case that lead to the doors.

The guards opened the large doors for the four, bowing low. Ignoring Hakuba's questioning look, Kaito strode into the Palace, running his hand over the wood of the walls, feeling the pulsing beat of magic and life in the trees that created the Palace.

The pulse seeped into him, finding an answering pulse in his stomach; the magics twisted, rolling inside him, and he doubled over slightly, placing a hand over his stomach, still touching the wall. It had been too long since he was away, too long forcing down the non-human side of himself.

"Kaito!" Hakuba yelled, trying to get to the thief, held back by Mika and Jii. He watched on, worried. Nothing about this world was familiar to him, and it all scared him, even more so when he watched Kaito double over in apparent pain.

"I'm fine, Hakuba," Kaito squeezed out. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor, finally releasing the wall, allowing the Palace's magic to seep back into the walls. He knelt there, struggling to regain his breath, to calm his body.

Hakuba felt the arms holding him release and he moved closer, stopping suddenly as a glow started to form. It encompassed Kaito's body, lighting the boy from within, his skin turning a pale golden that just...shone, brightening the area around him. As Kaito raised his head, Hakuba's breath caught, staring at the glowing blue eyes. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Kaito this moment, shining as brightly as the gems the teen chased after.

"Kaito?" He breathed, moving closer to his boyfriend, helping him to his feet, staring down into those shining eyes.

Kaito gave a weak laugh, leaning against Hakuba. "Guess I should vacation here more," he whispered, resting his head against Hakuba's chest. "Take us to our rooms," he ordered and one of the servants in the hall bowed, heading down a hall. Kaito nudged Hakuba and the pair started after, still clinging to one another.

--

Black, was all he saw for a moment.

He had just managed to get Kaito into the room, when a rush of...something impacted him. Jii came running in, knocked over by the rush of wind and _something_. Hakuba was left, staring at the black encroaching on his vision, the sight only seeping away as Kaito moved.

It was then that Hakuba discovered the black, was in fact, a pair of large, leathery wings. They were fluttering gently, creating the wind, and the black vision considering Hakuba had been nose deep to one. He stared, entranced, reaching out to gently touch one.

Kaito watched for a moment before looking away, not wanting to see Hakuba's face as the blond touched the lightly furred, leathery webbing between the bones that made up his wings. He was scared, more scared then he had ever really been, to reveal himself to the first person besides his own family.

But Kaito didn't have a choice, the magical overdose he had just suffered short-circuited him, and until he regained his strength, he couldn't pull the glamour back up over him. He reached down, his hand hovering over his stomach, one of the tentacles above his waist reaching out and entwining around his finger. The movement drew Hakuba's attention and he blinked, watching the writhing nest of tentacles.

Kaito felt Hakuba's hand hovering near his stomach and he winced, ready for the fall out, for the detective to run screaming into the night. After a moment of silence he turned, opening his eyes. Hakuba was kneeling in front of him, staring at the tentacles in fascination, not touching, though his hands were awfully close, hovering just beyond a breath's reach.

Suguru studied the tentacles with all the fascination a scientist would have, curious as to each and every detail about them. They were the same colour as the rest of Kaito's skin, only a shade or two darker then Hakuba's hand hovering over them. They variated in thickness and length, the thickest of the group having a faint marbling effect. Hakuba gently stroked a finger down one of them, watching a shiver pass through Kaito. He looked up, still ever so lightly brushing the thick tentacle now curling around his wrist. "What is it for?" he asked, and was rewarded with a smile.

"They are the limbs, they do the heavy work, lifting, moving, that sort of thing."

"Ah," Saguru said and moved to explore more, studying the longer and thinner groupings that were around Kaito's upper stomach. One of them moved out to greet Hakuba, gently brushing down the detective's cheek and over his lips before sliding away. "And those?" he asked, once he had control of his voice back, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Fingers. More sensitive then your own, some of our finest weavers use nothing but these fingers." he said, bragging a little. He had first learned magic tricks with those fingers, rather then his human ones.

"And these?" Hakuba asked, brushing his fingers along the last set of tentacles, causing the teen standing above him to gasp, jerking away slightly. "Don't..." he swallowed. "Don't touch those."

"Why not?" Hakuba asked, curious before reaching in again, gently running a finger down the length of one of the lower tentacles, watching as Kaito's stomach contracted, breath caught in his throat.

"They're a secondary sexual organ," Kaito gasped out, clutching Hakuba's shoulder as the detective's grip grew firmer, stroking the tentacle in his hand. "S..S...holy shit," he whimpered as Hakuba, always one to face forward bravely, drew the tentacle into his mouth, giving the softest of suction as he watched Kaito's face.

It was interesting, caressing and sucking on something that writhed of its own will in your mouth. Interesting, and not that unusual. More rubbery then what he was used to, Hakuba found it almost the same as kissing a very willing partner, though generally his partners didn't moan that much when you were sucking on their tounge.

Kaito gave a whimpering moan and Hakuba pulled him down, stretching out his body so he could lay next to the thief, mouth still wrapped around the tentacle between his lips, hand eagerly stroking what his mouth could not taste, his arm laid over Kaito's hips to keep them from bouncing around too much.

Kaito for his part simply lay there, writhing in the pleasure shooting up his body, hands clutching at whatever they could grab. He had never experienced this before, though he had heard stories of how incredible it could be, never believing that anything could be like the stories.

He was starting to believe.

As Hakuba was distracted with seeing just how much of the tentacle he could mouth, Kaito's hand slid down to his waistband, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. He stroked in time with Hakuba's sucking, whimpering deeply, thrusting up into his own hand. His other hand slid into Hakbua's hair, whimpering as he wanted more of that wet heat surrounding him, consuming him.

It was over too quickly for the teen, his release coming in a scream, his body arching violently. He laid back on the floor, panting, watching through half lidded eyes as Hakuba released the tentacle in his mouth, allowing it to curl up with its mates. Sliding up, the blond leaned in and kissed Kaito softly, smiling down at him. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked, laughing as Kaito weakly hit him.

--

Beautiful, was the first thing that came to Hakuba's mind as he stood on the balcony of his and Kaito's room, staring at the gardens below. He smiled softly, watching several small children playing in the gardens, their soft, gossamer wings fluttering as they ran. He watched, sipping the red wine the room servant had brought them, as one of the small children skipped lightly over the pond, her wings fluttering to keep her from falling as she chased what looked like the worlds largest bubble.

Kaito ran after her, barely stopping to extend his wings, before scooping his cousin up and spinning her around, causing the girl to giggle musically, her laughter making something warm and sweet blossom in Hakuba's stomach. Kaito looked up, smiling at him, and Hakuba could feel an answering smile blooming on his lips.

"Make us another ball, cousin!" one of the older boys yelled, his Japanese heavy with his Irish accent. Kaito nodded and held up a long, thin pipe, carefully blowing on it, the pipe slowly spinning between his fingers while the 'limb' tentacles shaped it into a round bead. With each blow the glass ball grew wider and wider until it was roughly the size of a beach ball. Kaito removed the pipe from his mouth, sticking it back in the holder along his thigh before twisting the edge of the glass ball, sealing it shut.

As he threw it towards his cousin, the glass wavered, twisting and molding until it was nothing more then a lose transparent film, a bubble floating on the wind. Hakuba's scientific mind wondered at such a feat, before he simply dismissed it, enjoying the magic for what it was.

They were still waiting for the appearance of Kaito's grandmother, who had apparently been delayed in her departure from Ireland. As she was not here, the boys were afforded the comforts they wouldn't find when she arrived.

Hakuba worried, not for himself, but for Kaito. There had been shadows in the thief's eyes since their arrival and not even in this moment of playful freedom could he banish them. Hakuba hoped, that no matter the outcome, it would end with Kaito's safety. He would give anything, even his life, to keep the worst from happening.

And the worst was pretty damn bad if Kaito's mother was correct. He had seen many tragedies in his career as a detective, but the images her words painted had left him curled up in the bathroom, meeting his breakfast for a second time.

"Hakuba, come down!" Kaito called and the blond was pulled out of his thoughts, staring down at his lover and the children.

"You expect me to find my way down there? I'll get lost!" he called back and the words cause the Fae to laugh.

"JUMP!" Kaito yelled, the chant taken up by his cousins. Hakuba swallowed, staring down at the distance between them. He could die if he jumped. He didn't have wings, either natural or man made. And the fall was quite enough to kill him, not including him smashing into something on the way down.

"Jump, Hakuba." Kaito said, looking pleadingly at the blond. Something in his gaze called to Hakuba, a desire for trust, and for Hakuba to do it, despite the fears plaguing the human.

Hakuba raised his eyes, looking at the other Fae in the garden, the sisters, mothers and servants of those children. All staring at him, all waiting for him to make the jump. Hakuba drained his red wine before climbing onto the balcony railing, feeling the gnarled roots under his feet. He closed his eyes, and jumped, a shout pulled from him as he rushed through the air.

The children laughed, rising up to meet the falling detective, giggling at his expression. Warm limbs surrounded his waist and upper stomach, a body pressed against his back. "Ever wanted to fly?" Kaito asked softly, smiling at Hakuba as he slowed the blond's decent, both landing gently on their feet.

Hakuba turned, kissing Kaito softly, ignoring the noises from the children as he smiled down at Kaito, brushing a lock of wind blown brown hair from laughing blue eyes. "Someday," he breathed, promising Kaito they would fly.

The children around them laughed, grabbing Hakuba's hands and tugging him further into the garden, wanting to know everything about the detective, especially the gory stuff.

--

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Queen Shea, Queen of Light, Healing Hand, Bearer of Sun!" the guards called and the assembled Fae knelt, their long formal gowns and suits brushing the earth as a woman stepped between the rows of people, heading for the solid wooden chair set up on a temporary dais between two trees.

Hakuba watched the proceedings from their room, watching the woman take her seat and wave her hand, indicating the group should rise up. The man with her knelt next to her chair, above the crowd on the dais but not by much.

"We should head down," Kaito said, his hand slipping out to grasp Hakuba's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "They'll be calling for us soon."

Hakuba nodded and paused at the mirror, tightening his tie, watching in the mirror as Kaito pulled his glamour over his body before the thief buttoned his shirt and coat. Hakuba took his hand and followed him out of the room, trying to ignore the guards that joined them every step of the way, keeping the pair from bolting or doing something else foolish.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Kaito, Bearer of False Memories, Magician of Clover, the thirteenth heir to her royal highness." called a raven haired Fae standing next to the queen, reading off of a scroll. The man kneeling on the dais, rubbed his ear and gave the announcer a dirty look for yelling, before watching Kaito approach his grandmother, kneeling in front of her.

"Presenting Prince Saguru Hakuba, Prince Consort." the title caused Hakuba to stumble in his step, though he recovered and continued the long walk between staring and whispering Fae to his place next to Kaito, kneeling on one knee, using the whispering to cover his questioning look at Kaito.

Kaito smiled and simply mouthed 'later' before returning his head to a low bow, not looking at the woman glaring down at them. Hakuba did the same, but rolled his eyes up to study the woman as best he could from the position.

Green. She was overwhelmingly green. From the long, long faint sea green hair that had to have been darker in life, to her green velvet dress edged with a deep, rich brown. Even her skin had a faint green tinge. A daughter of the forest.

"You, Kaito Kuroba and Saguru Hakuba, have been charged with treason." she said, dropping both of their titles, which was a given considering their traitorous status. Not that Hakuba minded, he didn't even know he HAD a title.

"The charge of treason against the High Court of Fae is immediate death. Do you defend yourself?" The Fae to the left who had announced them asked, looking down his nose at the pair as if no defense could save them.

"We do," Kaito said and raised his head, though his eyes remained staring at the ground. His hand clenched in the wet leaves below him, nails sliding through the leaves and into his skin, trying to keep from trembling.

"Then what is your defense?" the queen asked and Hakuba shivered at her voice. It was deep and rich, something you could listen to four hours and never tire of.

"Love, your highness. We plead love."

There was a stir in the crowd, the whispering growling louder until it was silenced by a look from the Queen. She turned her attention back to the two boys before her, closing her eyes as she let their spirits caress her, ringing against her inner harmony to find both truth and lie.

"There is no love here." the queen declared and the whispers became blatant talking, and both boy's heads shot up, one angry and rather...glowy, the other pale. "Your Majesty..." Hakuba started but Kaito's angry hiss cut him off.

"You're wrong!" he yelled, his body lighting up as if someone made him swallow a flashlight, growing brighter with each word. "There IS love here! It might be small, we're just starting out but we care about each other in ways few Fae ever have!"

There was a near-shocked silence, before furious whispering started up again, with some very loud mentions of cutting off the traitor's (and/or half-blood's depending on who was talking), head.

Queen Shea stared at her vocal grandson, her face expressionless, as if people shouted at her on a daily basis and it had no effect. Hakuba swallowed heavily, preparing himself to feel his head removed by his body courtesy of the guards standing on either side of Kaito and himself with very, very sharp looking blades. It took him a second or two, to realize he was being addressed.

"You, human, you cannot love him." The queen said, staring down at Hakuba through deep emerald coloured eyes that were as cold as the gem themselves. "You feel fear near him, not love."

"I do not fear him, your majesty." Hakuba said, raising his head and eyes to face the queen dead on. "I fear love itself."

Kaito looked at him curiously but Hakuba shook his head just lightly, yet another thing they would discuss later, if there was a later for him. The queen continued to stare, inwardly annoyed that the human's words rang true. Instead she turned her attention to her grandson.

"Then what of you, my grandson. You ARE scared of him. I can taste it in every breath you take."

Kaito opened his mouth but it was Hakuba who answered, his hand resting lightly over one of Kaito's clenched fists. "I was one of the people trying to _catch_ him, your majesty. If you know _anything_ about your grandson, you know that that is anathema to him."

"Silence!" the queen roared, the first expression they had seen from her except contained disgust. She recovered, leaning back in her chair. "My grandson has a mouth and tongue, let him speak for himself."

"Saguru is correct, grandmother." Kaito said softly. "On all counts, including that he was, past tense, trying to catch me. I do fear him, I fear him more then anything. But I love him just the same. I am possibly giving him more power and control over me than any other, and that scares me, but I'm no less willing to give him that power."

"And the power over us, of knowing about us? You're willing to risk it all just for a pretty little toy?"

"He is not a toy!" Kaito yelled, the glow from his skin starting up again. "If I wanted a toy I would have accepted the arrangements you tried to make for me. But I told you then, and now, that I want something _real_, and yes, Hakuba is worth giving that power to. I _trust _him. More then I fear him."

The queen went back to her silent staring, a hand reaching down to stroke through the hair of the teen boy sitting on the dais near her chair. After a long moment of silence that made Hakuba long for a handkerchief to wipe the sweat slowly rolling down his cheek and neck, she spoke. "I will give my decision in one week. Until then you are to be stripped of your titles and privileges. For that week, you are an outcast. Unwelcome, unwanted." she stated. "Save only one night, in which your cousin is to arrive. For that night you will be welcome."

She stood and moved past the pair, causing both Kaito and Hakuba to nearly eat dirt as they rushed to kneel. The rest of the Fae had more warning. After the Queen had passed and entered the palace, Kaito and Hakuba were helped to their feet by their guards.

They were escorted back towards the palace amidst the whispers and stares of Kaito's family, one of the more focal groups even lowering himself enough to spit on them in disgust. Kaito's mother and Jii watched sadly, Mika giving a small, hopeful smile that they would get out of this. Kaito just stared at his feet, trying not to show the turbulent emotions he was feeling inside.

--

"All in all, I think I miss the branches." Hakuba said, leaning against the cold dirt wall that made up their new room. Their previous room had been spacious and well appointed. This was, in all intent, a cell, included thick wooden branches making bars on the window in the door. The rest was pure dirt and rock, even the beds and small table were made from the earth around them.

Kaito shifted on the bed, turning to look at Hakuba. "I'm sorry," he said softly, sadly. "You should be out...chasing murders or something, not caught up in my mess and family drama."

Hakuba smiled, pushing off the wall. He sat at Kaito's feet, lifting the teen's legs and laying them across this lap. "Honestly, I'd rather be out there chasing thieves then locked in an earthen cell, awaiting your grandmother's decision." Kaito's face fell before he felt soft lips brush over his cheek. "But only so long as I was chasing you." Hakuba added softly, smiling. He sat back up, pulling off Kaito's dress shoes and shocks, gently rubbing the thief's feet. "So, you're a Prince?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kaito blushed, staring at the dirt roof of their cell. "It's just a title." he muttered. "There are fifteen children of what is considered my generation. "I'm thirteenth on that list. It would take a massacre to even come close to the throne so...I don't think about it. It doesn't make me any more special, if anything it makes things harder. I'm a half-blood, and I wouldn't be able to rule for that fact alone. Human, Night Flyer and pure Fae mix."

Hakuba watched Kaito with curiosity, turning the phrases over in his mind before dismissing them, not wanting to ask when Kaito already seemed depressed. "Maybe you can explain something that has been fascinating me since the trial...if it could be called that. Just why am I called the Prince Consort? Unless your court is outrageously different then mine, that would imply we're married."

Kaito blushed again and tried to blend into the shadows and bed itself before speaking. "The court doesn't really _have_ a term for a boyfriend or girlfriend. We have family, lovers which are also toys, or our married partner. You are not my father or brother so you're not family. You're not my toy."

"Yes, I believe you made that clear," Hakuba said with amusement, ignoring the weak slap to his arm.

"So you're the equivalent of my husband, with all the rights and privileges thereof. So included is the title."

"But we're not married," Hakuba said, as if he needed to stress that point.

Kaito shrugged, shifting feet so Hakuba would rub the other one. "Doesn't matter. Few Fae actually have a formal ceremony. It's more of the intent behind it. Not to mention we've already...uh...consummated the agreement." the blush on Kaito's cheeks grew darker with these words. "For them, that's enough. And before you ask they could probably smell it on us. Fae are sexual creatures."

"Ah," Hakuba said, trying and failing to force down his own blush at the thought of all of Kaito's family knowing what they had been doing in their bedroom. He coughed, clearing his throat before looking at Kaito again. "So what is this about your cousin and why are we allowed to enjoy his or her arrival?"

"Crown Prince Fallon, Bearer of True Memories and Music." Kaito stated. "Whenever he arrives it's a celebration. I guess Grandmother is just being nice to allow us out. It's not like we could do anything, any time Grandmother and Fallon are in the same place the guard is tripled due to her guards, his guards and the Palace guards."

"What are with all the extra titles, you have three, he had two, your grandmother had one..."

"Magic." Kaito sighed, running his hand over his face. "All Fae to an extent, have access to the magics in the world, even humans can access it in limited quantities and situations, but for some blooded Fae, we can access certain magics easier then others. It's almost our specialty, like some people are good at soccer or acting."

"Blooded?"

"Our rite of passage. To be blooded means to draw blood in either a war, a duel or through sex. I was blooded when I was thirteen in a duel against Fallon."

"Oh, so your specialty is erasing memories," Hakuba said, recalling their earlier conversation. "Which is for your title Bearer of False memories."

"Kinda, I can cover, implant and remove memories." Kaito said and then held up his hand. "I have never used it on the Task Force."

"Good. And your other?" he asked, regarding the Magician title since the heir was slightly obvious.

"I think grandmother was drunk when she gave that to me. It refers to my...night job."

"Ah. So what can your cousin do if he's the Bearer of True Memories?"

"He can undo my work. He can uncover, replace memories, and remove the false ones I implant. Balance at it's finest."

"I see," Hakuba said, and it made sense to him. For one being able to do something, one must also be able to undo.

"Alright, enough talk!" Kaito said, sitting up, tired of talking about his family. Hakuba turned, raising an eyebrow only to find a pair of lips pressed to his. He groaned softly, burying his fingers in Kaito's hair, and lay the boy back down against the earthen bed.


End file.
